Retratos de un corazón de hielo
by El libro perdido
Summary: ¿Qué esconde tu corazon Sesshomaru? Un vistazo muy particular a lo que ha sido la vida de nuestro taiyoukai favorito. Es mi primera historia por fis Lean y comenten.
1. Recuerdos

**Advertencia**

1.-Esta historia es de alguna manera la primera que hago, así que es posible que tenga algunos detalles raros.

(Si meto la pata por fis no duden en avisarme)

2.- Posible OOC( algo que intento evitar).

3.- Siéntanse libre de echar jitomatazos

**Declaración.**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Uno… dos … tres … cuatro ,eran los saltos que Rin había dado ,hace algunos días en uno de los encuentros que tuvieron con los a acompañantes de Inuyasha, Kagome le había regalado ala pequeña una cuerda de saltar ,desde entonces era lo único que hacia .Al principio no podía dar un salto sin que la cuerda se enredara en sus pequeños pies, pero después de una intensa practica ya lo hacía como toda una experta .<p>

El regalo de Kagome que hiso a la pequeña parecía mas alegrar a Jaken que a Rin, desde que llego la cuerda Rin solo deseaba saltar y jugar de mil maneras con ella ,lo que significa que no andaba curioseado por ahí o haciendo preguntas inocentes pero indiscretas , habían sido la semana mas tranquila que Jaken había pasado desde que la niña se les unió al viaje. Aquella rara paz que le embargaba le había hecho incluso olvidar la ardua pelea que su amo había mantenido hace poco con Magatsuhi,

El sabia que el amo bonito los llevaba con la anciana Kaede para que no fueran una debilidad en el campo de batalla ,mientras tanto el como Kohaku le hacían de niñeras juntos sosteniendo el adictivo juguete mientras la criatura saltaba ,en tanto Ah-Un se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Aquella escena no ayudaba en nada a Sesshomaru quien recostado contra un árbol ,luchaba por no dormirse , pero Ah-Un durmiendo, Jaken con cara de sapo contento y la niña enumerando sus saltos como si fueran borregos parecían confabular en su contra. La pelea con Magatsuhi lo había debilitado y eso sumado a que de noche cuidaba a la niña era lógico que estuviera muriendo por una siesta .

Veía con atención a Rin, no sabía como en ese pequeño cuerpo cabía tanta energía ,no importa cuanto jugara de día ,siempre en las noches en plena madrugada se levantaba a tomar agua y cualquier cosa que encontraba la distraía: las luciérnagas ,los peses ,algunos tipos de insectos ,en fin cualquier cosa que se moviera iba y lo seguía alejándose mas de lo conveniente . De día Jaken la cuidaba pero de noche la historia era diferente Jaken no se dormía se moría ,mientras en tanto Sesshomaru acostumbrado a estar pendiente ,percibía como la chiquilla se alejaba de puntitas intentando no despertarlos. No importaba cuan profundo fuera su sueño, siempre su instinto lo despertaba al sentir como Rin se alejaba ,parecía no saber al riesgo que corría , Sesshomaru pensaba que por el hecho de ser asesinada por unos yôkai le tendría miedo ,y al llevarla con el pensó que seria una huma temerosa, cual sorpresa cundo vio que la niña no mostraba miedo alguno, la niña se sentía protegida por estar a su lado ,pero no solo eso era la razón de ese extraño comportamiento ,la niña realmente era muy valiente ,la prueba mas solida fue la forma en la que se conocieron ella no sabia nada de el solo que no era humano, cualquier otro hubiera salido corriendo de ahí cuando vio como sus ojos se volvieron rojos ,pero la pequeña se limito a aferrarse del tronco del árbol , Sesshomaru aun recordaba como con gesto decidido la niña se acerco a el, y mas cuando negando a comer lo que le había dejado a una distancia prudente ,la niña corrió hacia el hincándose para volver a ofrecerle la misma comida ,era lo mas cerca que había tenido a un ser humano ,y recordando bien las cosas solo otro niño aparte de ella se le había acercado tanto, su hermano Inuyasha .

Sesshomaru Había cuidado de el y de Izayoi después de la muerte de su padre, aunque al principio la odiaba a ella y a su cachorro ya que su padre el gran lord de las tierras del oeste había muerto defendiéndola, pero a pesar del odio que sentía hacia ella y del rencor que sentía hacia su padre por haber faltado al recuerdo de su madre ,que aunque había muerto tiempo atrás , a un le dolía.

Todo ese dolor fue borrado de golpe al ver a Izayoi aferrada al cadáver de Inutaisho, llorando ,vio con esmero como a pesar de estar completamente destrozada ,al percibir su presencia haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se separo de Inutaisho,vio como se levantaba haciendo una reverencia y poco a poco le daba espacio a Sesshomaru para que se acercara a lo que quedaba de su padre en este mundo, ella secando las pocas lagrimas que salían de su control se disponía a salir cuando el le ordeno que se quedara ,no era la primera vez que se veían pero por primera ocasión nació en el corazón de Sesshomaru el deseo de conocerla mejor. El siempre supo que esa relación no tendría un buen futuro ,pero si el estaba consciente de eso sin duda lo estaba mas su padre, nunca entendió por que su padre se inmiscuyo en una relación tan extravagante .Pero eso ya no importaba su padre estaba muerto y el tendría que asumir su nuevo lugar en su imperio, de todo eso se entero cuando estaba en viaje protegiendo las fronteras .

De lo primero que se entero al llegar al palacio fue que esa mujer, la que había provocado la muerte de su padre se encontraba preparando el cadáver de este ,el coraje y la indignación se agolparon en sus ojos se dirigió decidido a irrumpir donde se encontraban, resuelto a matarla a ella y a su bastardo, nada lo detendría ni el hecho de que su padre hubiese muerto para salvarles la vida ,pero al llegar lo que lo dejo atónito fue encontrar a una mujer desgarrada, cuya mirada reflejaba su inmenso dolor y como abrazando fuertemente le pedía perdón, ya que por su culpa había muerto , Sesshomaru nunca pensó que realmente ella lo amara, eso era imposible un humano lo único que puede sentir por un demonio de la categoría de su padre era miedo infinito, ya que la mayoría de los humanos eran una bola de cobardes ,por eso su sorpresa fue inmensa al verla tan destrozada ,pero su sorpresa creció al ver como ella se alejaba del cadáver que hace unos instantes se aferraba con desesperación ,en segundos controlaba sus lagrimas ocultando sus ojos en una reverencia haciendo espacio para que el se acercará ;en lugar de salir huyendo de ahí o suplicar por su vida ,esa actitud tan rara provoco que el odio y desprecio que sentía fueran suplidos por una genuina admiración, era difícil creer que una humana a pesar de tener el alma rota en mil pedazos aun tuviera fuerzas para hacer lo que ella hacia ;tal vez y solo tal vez algunos humanos no eran tan débiles como el pensaba, ese pensamiento le llevo a quererla conocer .Si era débil la mataría sin piedad.

Ella no le pidió nada, ni para ella ni para el bebe .No le estorbaría se iría con su bebe a otro lugar ,pero el… no la dejo marchar tenía que averiguar que había visto su padre en ella, en los años que ella vivió en el castillo no le decepciono, la falta de fuerza física la compensaba muy bien con su fuerza de voluntad ;nunca le molestaba , nunca le pidió favor alguno.

Poco tiempo después, se supo que el maldito demonio que había matado a su padre antes de ser sellado la había lanzado una maldición a Izayoi,la cual cobraría su vida en un año sin remedio, para sorpresa de todos vivió cinco años encadenada a la vida por su hijo, que aun en el momento de agonía, su dolor lo cubría con una gran sonrisa intentando evitar que su hijo sufriera, cuando finalmente murió Sesshomaru tan bien entristeció, aun que como siempre fueron pocos lo que lo notaron.

_Es sorprendente ver como una flor nace en la adversidad, cuando se supone que debería marchitarse como las demás. Pero cuando se ve algo tan inusual nace en uno la decisión de protegerla como se custodia una bella gema ,ya que al igual que esta, son bellas y valiosas, por el simple hecho de ser únicas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por fis dejen comentarios para que pueda mejorar. Recuerden que soy novata. Bye Adios. <em>**


	2. Una hermosa flor

**Aunque se quiera el pasado no se puede cambiar.**

**Advertencia**

1.-Esta historia es de alguna manera la primera que hago, así que es posible que tenga algunos detalles raros.

2.- Posible OOC( algo que intento evitar).

3.- Siéntanse libre de echar jitomatazos

**Notas**

- Diálogos

"_Pensamientos"_

**Declaración.**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

El viento mecía levemente su pelo blanco. Hacia menos frio que otros días, la espesa nieve empezaba a derretirse señal inequívoca de que empezaba la primavera. El invierno había sido muy frio ,el mas frio en siglos ,por eso vio con cierto agrado como empezaban a brotar algunas plantas de entre la dura nieve.

El clima empezaba a mejorar cuando se entero de la muerte de Izayoi , vaya jugarretas del destino, todos dando gracias por que el helado invierno había pasado, y el día que le daban la bienvenida a la primavera ,las primeras horas de ese hermoso día, mientras dormía la muerte le había hecho una visita a esa valerosa mujer.

La noticia aunque no le tomo de sorpresa, sin duda le dolió, ya se había acostumbrado a sentir su olor que como perfume invadía todo el castillo.

Aunque lo negara si se lo hubieran preguntado , le preocupaba el futuro del pequeño Inuyasha, a penas era un niño. Sesshomaru cuando perdió a su hermosa madre Irazue la gran Inu no Kimi no era un niño ,todo mundo que le hubiera visto diría que parecía un joven de unas diecinueve lunas ,claro está que le calcularían esa edad unos ojos humanos ,ya que los demonios puros crecen lentamente .

Cuando su madre murió fue como una daga en el corazón ,fue una de las pocas veces en las que sus lagrimas corrieron libremente .

La muerte de Izayoi le recordaba la muerte de su madre ,ya que al igual que esta, su mamá había muerto por una enfermedad , la cual nunca pudo mermar su fuerte carácter, y la muerte solo pudo llevársela durmiendo sin dolor ,solo con una ligera tranquilidad . Desde el día que había muerto hasta el día de hoy habían pasado varios siglos, y a pesar de eso, aun le seguía doliendo; y aun que ya ostentaba el máximo cargo en su sociedad , a un a si sus padres le hacían falta ,Si eso le sucedía a el ¿Qué le esperaba a un crio de apenas cinco años sin tener ninguno de sus padres?

Sesshomaru claro que no lo abandonaría, si no lo hiso cuando tenía a su madre menos ahora que ella ya no estaba , pero el era sincero ¿Cuidaría bien a su pequeño hermano? Era un excelente estratega militar que con un solo golpe de vista reconocía el campo de batalla ,y era capaz de convertirlo en una arma mas.

Su arma favorita la espada ,la manipulaba como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo pudiendo usarla sin ninguna preferencia con ambas manos, su estricto entrenamiento le permitía manipular un sin número de armas, entre ellas el arco siendo capaz de apuntar con gran precisión a un en plena oscuridad ,gracias a su fina visión, aguda incluso para sus congéneres ;y como futuro heredero al trono también le habían enseñado varias ciencias, ya que un rey tenía que ser mas que un sobresaliente guerrero .

Pero a pesar de todo eso algo le hacía dudar sobre si el era el mejor para cuidar a su hermano , era paciente pero en esos cinco años descubrió que su hermanito tenía el don de provocarle rápidamente dolores de cabeza ,a un recordaba como Inuyasha solo siendo un bebé le despertaba con sus llantos, llorando varias veces en la noche ,el cuarto donde estaban el y su madre no estaba cercano al suyo ,pero a pesar de ello los sollozos llegaban a sus sensibles oídos , por suerte Izayoi entro en acción ,y así fue como Sesshomaru aprendió su primera lección que sin duda le serviría cuando tuviera que cuidar a sus propios hijos: Hay que entretener al bebito para evitar así que duerma todo el día, así cansado no se despierta tan seguido en la noche .Con esa sencilla regla Sesshomaru pudo volver a tener noches tranquilas . A un que esto no duraría mucho. Cuando creció Inuyasha , tuvo que aguantar sus travesuras ,el ver como se escabullía de cuarto en cuarto , entrando a uno y apareciendo en otro como si fuera fantasma ,que a pesar de que su mamá intentaba que no lo molestara varias veces se aferraba a su pierna cual enredadera ,que agarra sus cosas a pesar de estar en su estuche aparentemente fuera de su alcance

- Sessy no te enojes, solo estoy practicando para de grande ser un gran guerreo como tu lo eres hermano .

- "_¿Para eso tenía que ponerse mi ropa? ¿Para practicar tenía que utilizar armas reales que en un descuido podrían acabar con su vida?"_

Lo bueno fue Izayoi estaba ahí para salvar a ambos ,a Inuyasha de que un día de estos se lastimara y a Sesshomaru de que en uno de los sustos que le daba su hermano le diera un infarto. Asi fue como hicieron un tipo de trueque, el le daba protección ,y ella le enseñaba a ser padre ,materia en la que el noto no sabía nada.

Cuando Izayoi le dejaba por breves momentos al niño era un infierno ,lo seguía como su sombra , y no se cansaba de hacerle preguntas ,algunas de ellas fáciles de responder gracias a los conocimientos que tenia pero otras sin duda lo ponían contra la espada y el mismísimo abismo.

- Sessy ¿Por qué mamá tiene los pechos grandes y tú no?

-"¿Por qué pregunta esas cosas?" Por que… es mujer.

- Ah … ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?- después de un buen tiempo que logro explicarle como pudo y contestar a varis de sus "inocentes preguntas" ,pensó que le dejaría en paz pero como de costumbre con su hermano se equivoco .

– Sesshomaru ,ya entendí que los bebes se dan en la pancita de mamá, y que con ayuda de papá , se ha metido el bebé en su pancita ,pero ¿Y como lo hace?.

"¡¿Nunca se va acallar?,

Esas preguntas el sabia que de niño el mismo las había hecho, lástima que ya no se acordara de las respuestas que sus papas le habían dado. De solo pensar en eso se le helaba la sangre , si no soportaba estar solo con el ni cinco minutos ¿cómo podría el criarlo ahora que la mamá del niño había muerto? Pero a pesar de eso sabia que en el mundo no había nadie mejor para cuidarlo y enseñarle lo necesario.

Por suerte parecía que aquella prueba no duraría mucho, Inuyasha crecía al ritmo de un humano normal, es sabido que el cuerpo de los hanyo no crecen todos iguales es como si no se pusieran de acuerdo si crecer al ritmo como humano o yôkai, unos al principio crecían lento para de repente crecer rápido, duraban siglos creciendo cuando sin previo aviso crecían vertiginosamente, o de repente hanyos que crecían rápido veían como su desarrollo se alentaba progresivamente . Por fortuna Inusyasha crecía como humano tal vez por que en el fondo fuera consiente del futuro que le esperaba a su madre , gracias a eso su mamá pudo oír sus primeras palabras y verlo caminar, el cuerpo de Inuyasha por el momento había elegido ese ritmo de crecimiento pero eso no significaba que siempre fuera así de un día para otro podría cambiar de opinión .y no sería hasta la adolescencia que el compás de desarrollo se fijara permanentemente.

Pero Sesshomaru ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de ello, lo primero era ver que iba hacer con el cuerpo de Izayoi ,el pensaba en darle el tratamiento que se merecía ,cremería su cuerpo en una pila funeraria a la vista de todos siendo el mismo el que la prendería ,esto era sin duda lo justo ,

A l a cremación le daban el papel de lujo que solo alcanzaban las personas de la nobleza , y los muertos en guerra ,los cuerpos que habían albergado en su interior esos valioso espíritus no merecían ser enterrados para que la tierra los asimilara, lo que merecían era que las llamas los desintegraran en fino polvo que el viento alzaría y llevaría al cielo en donde según la creencia el don supremo los convertiría en estrellas .Era sin el fin que toda reina debía tener sin importar su origen ,ya que eso ella era , no había sido la amante de Inutaisho ,ambos se habían casado formalmente siendo este consolidado cuando ella se embarazo.

Pero su plan se vino abajo, Izayoi no había muerto su palacio si no en un castillo humano el mismo que en su momento ella le llamo hogar , había muerto durante uno de sus escasos viajes a su antiguo mundo , hasta hace un año su contacto con el mundo humano se limitaba a la convivencia que usualmente tenia con las aldeas próximas a las fronteras donde la mutua convivencia había logrado que tanto humanos y demonios se llevaran bien ,después de todo la mayoría de los yôkai perro pertenecientes al reino no eran hostiles hacia los humanos.

La convivencia había incluso logrado que varios yôkai encontraran algo más que simpática la presencia humana haciendo que varios y varias, formaran familias por lo que el números de hanyos en esos lugares era el más alto de todo el imperio Sabiendo eso era lógico que Izayoi le gustase estar ahí ,en el palacio la trataban bien pero un poco de compañía humana no le caía mal.

Pero eso cambio cuando se entero que su hermano mayor Kakusareta kawa

el Dueño de varios de los feudos mas valiosos y monarca del ahora único reino humano ,estaba gravemente enfermo quiso ir a verlo ,quería ver como estaba aquel hermano que cuando ella le dijo de quien estaba enamorada la tildo de loca y menciono que si se iba la daría por muerta ,el sin duda le había dicho eso por desesperación ya que realmente la quería ,cuando los padres de ambos murieron el juro protegerla ,y pensó que si le decía eso la haría reflexionar pero lo único que logro es que su hermana con la cabeza en alto se fuera .

Izayoi sintiendo que pronto dejaría este mundo y no quería irse dejando esa deuda pendiente por eso al enterarse de su enfermedad quiso ir a verlo, y para evitar pasar tragos amargos Inayasha no iría, pero este enterándose se pa dios como, quiso acompañar a su mamá y de paso conocer a su tio.

Después de varios días de viaje llegaron , para su alegría los rumores de que su hermano estaba agonizando eran exagerados es verdad que estaba enfermo pero no tanto como para morirse ,sin duda su habitual falta de descanso finalmente le había cobrado factura ,un poco de relajación y tranquilidad y estaría como nuevo.

Los días que paso con el fue de sentimientos encontrados, el le pidió disculpas por tratarla como lo había hecho diciéndole que su penitencia fue el pensar que durante esos cuatro años estaba muerta ,ya que pensó que no había sobrevivido al incendio que se habia producido en el feudo donde después de su discusión ella había ido . ¿Le creería su hermano si le decía que quienes habías provocado el incendio eran los guardias que según debían protegerla?

No, claro que no lo aria, sin que el se lo dijera , ella sabía que para todos quien había provocado el incendio fue Inu no Taishō y que Setsuna no Takemaru era un gran héroe que había muerto peleando con una nunca le creria que a quien debe dar gracias por verla con vida era es ese demonio que tanto odia y que la bestia era Takemaru.

La calidez con la que recibió a su hermana se vio evaporada cuando conoció a su sobrino, Desde antes de que ella se marchara tiempo atrás ,el ya sabía que se encontraba embarazada ,pero aun así le era difícil creer que su hermana se hubiera atrevido a dar a luz a ese monstruo**,** de ojos ambarinos y orejas de perro , para evitar problemas con su hermana que "seguramente aun se encontraba bajo el poderoso hechizo" productode ese maldito Inutaisho ,oculto se rechazo cosa que le costó cuando el pequeño sin previo aviso le salto encima diciéndole tío .

No solo el lo hiso, sino todos los del poblado , que se alegraban que la princesa Izayoi estuviera viva y estará con ellos y solo por ella a Inusyasha no habían intentado asesinarlo, solo se limitaban a ignorarlo y a cuidar que sus hijos no se le acercaran , a Izayoi le dolió el rechazo asía su hijo, sin duda había hecho bien el mantenerse alejada de ese lugar, que a le traía a la mente buenos recuerdos, pero con seguridad su hijo estaba muy por encima de su hermano y del reino entero, y continuaría alejada de no ser por su próxima muerte. Quiso mantener a Inuyasha lejos de ese lugar , pero no pudo convencerlo , para que ya no la acompañara , en cuestión de necedad el siempre ganaba ;además de que si no le daba permiso ,el era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de seguirla ¿Cómo podía explicarle el por que cuando el se acercaba a los demás niños se alejaban? ¿Las caras de miedo disimulado que los demás ponían cuando le veían? ¿Le tendría que decir la verdad? ¿Le tendría que decir que su hermano Sesshomaru tenía razón al pensar que la mayoría de los humanos aparte de ser cobardes eran ignorantes? ¿Cómo expresar todo eso a una criatura de solo cuatro añitos?

La única solución que encontró fue que a su hermano lo visitaría solo unas pocas veces y tampoco se quedaría muchos días así fue como en un año solo lo vio unas cuatro veces a pesar de que su hermano le pidiera que lo fuera a ver más seguido . Fue en su última visita cuando finalmente cerró sus ojos para volverlos abrir en el otro mundo.

Así su hermano fue el que se hiso cargo de todo, haciendo que sus restos quedaran en el panteón familiar , Sesshomaru no peleo ,el quería que el cuerpo tuviera mejor fin, pero el era su hermano y por lo tanto tenia mas derecho . El entonces no sabia del rechazo hacia su hermano, de haberlo sabido aparte de no permitir que se quedara con los restos de Izayoi ,lo hubiera matado a el y a todos los demás.

_Ya que nadie podía humillar a un demonio perro y vivir para contarlo._

Sesshomaru, se movió lentamente provocando que Tenseiga**,**al rosar con el suelo produjera un ruido metálico ,el cual lo volvió al tiempo presente ,Poso sus dorados ojos en la espada, esa espada de haber llegado tiempo antes a sus manos, de seguro la hubiera aprovechado para curar a Izayoi, pero el viejo Totosai no se la dio hasta años después de que Inuyasha se hubiera ido del palacio, décadas después de la muerte de esta.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y llevar la espada con el, lo haría .Pero no debía perder el tiempo en sueños imposibles, el pasado por mas que se quiera no se pude cambiar.

**Aclaracion.**

_Sesshomaru piensa en que hubiera podido salvar a Izayoi por que el desconoce que su padre ya la había revivido._

_No es oficial que Izayoi tuviera un hermano ,hasta donde tengo conocimiento se sabe que era __hija de un señor feudal,pero de ahí en fuera no se dice mas sobre su familia, el nombre se lo escogió mi hermanita que lo encontró en uno de esos libritos de nombres para bebes,y la platica que tiene __Sesshomaru con Inuyasha, fue basada en una de las tantas sesiones de preguntas que tuve con mi hermanita__ cuando tenía exactamente 4 años.(Por suerte ya tiene 7 XD) _

_Espero les guste. Gracias por los comentarios._


	3. Sangre y Deseos

**Advertencia**

1.-Esta historia es de alguna manera la primera que hago, así que es posible que tenga algunos detalles raros.

2.- Posible OOC( algo que intento evitar).

3.- Siéntanse libre de echar jitomatazos

_- Dialogos_

_Recuerdos_

**Declaración.**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>En la lejanía se podía oler el rastro de sangre, el viento a pesar de no ser fuerte llevaba aquel olor a cada rincón, el dueño de la sangre derramada estaba consiente de aquella situación, pero no le preocupaba en absoluto, ya que nadie sería tan tonto para atreverse a atacarle incluso en esas condiciones, y el viento soplaba en dirección opuesta a donde pretendía llegar ,claro si llegaba .<p>

El pelo blanco pintado de carmesí, su ropa hecha jirones completamente ensangrentada , el hilillo de sangre que corría por su boca y sentir el perfume a sangre fresca de las múltiples heridas que su ropa cubría. Quien presenciara aquello pensaría que quien lo haya atacado lo hiso con odio infinito, y esa opinión no era para nada incorrecta.

Si hubiera algún ser presenciando aquella escena se sorprendería que aun en esas condiciones aun tuviera fuerza para aferrarse al tronco de los árboles y continuar caminando .Aunque su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso seguía avanzando ,solo unos minutos más y llegaría a su destino , a su hogar . Pero el asombro llegaría al límite si se sabía que aquellas heridas y aquel lamentable estado no se lo debía más a que así mismo.

El sintió el líquido caliente que pasaba por su boca ,aquel sabor inconfundible ,con esfuerzo paso saliva y levanto su mano para limpiar sus labios, las imágenes del percance pasaron veloces y lentas al mismo tiempo por su mente. No era la primera vez que llegaba al palacio en malas condiciones resultado de su agresivo entrenamiento ,desde hace tiempo llevaba entrenando de forma realmente estricta ,no entrenaba con nadie, no le era necesario; además los únicos seres con quien podría tener un entrenamiento en forma seria con sus padres ,los únicos seres realmente más poderosos que él. Pero sus padres eren los señores de las Tierras del oeste y tenían una vida llena de deberes y el no sería una distracción.

Por suerte desde hace tiempo había perfeccionado una técnica que le permitía entrenar al máximo, la técnica consistía en poder producir con su pensamiento un doble suyo ,un ser con exactamente su propio poder ,con todas sus técnicas y conocimientos en el campo de batalla ,un fiel sirviente que haría todo lo que él le indicara ,incluso atacarlo sin piedad .

La técnica de poder elaborar Tulpas como se llamaba a esos seres elaborados a base de la materialización de los pensamientos, solo la tenían los yôkai de más alto nivel. Los tulpas solo desempeñaban el papel de mensajeros o guardianes , ya que sus autores no les veían más utilidad , más el joven Sesshomaru le vio mucho más potencial a esa milenaria técnica, no tardo en poder dominarla completamente ,desde pequeño conoció ese arte y siempre se preguntó por qué se le había relegado a un papel ten superfluo ,tan bajo a su verdadero nivel ,desde ese entonces se juró que le encontraría una función mucho más acorde con su inmenso potencial que se palpaba. Ya en la juventud esa técnica le permitió entrenar con un ser de su propio nivel, el sabia a la perfección que al entrenar con alguien así ,se lograrían resultados increíbles. Así fue como día tras día entrenaba, las peleas sostenidas con su clon eran extremas,

El campo de batalla era un lugar desolado, en donde los árboles y cualquier forma de vida habían sido exterminados hace mucho, que dando como único testigo de una fiera lucha. Los límites del lugar estaban claramente definidos por el espeso bosque que lo rodeaba en donde florecía la vida .

Era ahí donde él tenía el lugar perfecto, un lugar muy alejado de la civilización donde nadie lo interrumpiera, un vasto lugar donde entrenar sin el más mínimo obstáculo. Llegaba ala zona desde muy temprano ,cuando la noche apenas estaba dando paso a la luz, solo necesitaba concentrarse un poco y en un instante el sirviente había tomado forma y al siguiente empezaba la explosiva lucha , Sesshomaru veía con agrado como su creación se arremetía sin tardanza asía el.

Podía sentir en su propia piel el dolor desgargante que sus garras provocaban, oír el crujir de huesos cuando un puño igual de potente que el suyo lo tocaba,ver lo difícil que era asestar un golpe a aquel ser que en segundos era capaz de no solo analizar el campo de batalla sino a su propio oponente buscando cualquier debilidad, le costaba bastante evitar los golpes y su cerebro tenía que trabajar a velocidad de rayo para poder impactar a su reflejo ,ya que sin duda eso era lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, un reflejo que sabía absolutamente todo: sus ataques ,técnicas ,la forma de estudiar a su oponente y lo principal sus debilidades.

-_No hay duda de que esta técnica es la encarnación del dicho de que el peor enemigo de uno es exactamente uno mismo. _- Se repetía contantemente, mientras entrenaba con su sombra.

Con esa fiera manera de entrenar, en poco muy poco tiempo había hecho avances sorprendentes , aumentado de manera espectacular su poder ,pero eso no le importaba, cualquier avance que tuviera por grande que fuera no era suficiente ,por más que lo intentaba no alcanzaba su meta. Todos los días al entrenar llegaba en deplorables condiciones al palacio, pero ese día si era el primero en donde su entrenamiento lo había puesto al borde de la muerte. Sentía claramente como a cada paso su fuerza lo abandonaba, como respiraba de forma rápida y pesadamente, oía el ruido que provocaban sus pies cuando de forma pesada se arrastraban rompiendo las hojas secas de otoño.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no noto la rama que se encontraba frente a el ,lo que provoco que tropezara con ella ,sus manos como pudieron se aferraron con todas sus fuerzas a la corteza del árbol más próximo, lo que le permitió aun poder estar de pie, el sabía muy bien que si tocaba el suelo ya no sería capaz de volverse a parar. Vio de manera asesina a la rama ahora partida en dos, le molestaba mucho no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la estúpida rama ,eso lo único que demostraba es que realmente estaba más mal de lo pensaba.

El incidente le hiso recordar todo lo que había pasado y en el acto se puso pálido a causa de la ira ,sus manos apretaron de forma brutal la corteza que había impedido su caída provocando que las heridas apenas cicatrizadas de sus palmas se volvieran abrir. Sintió como su corazón latía con gran fuerza a la vez que se dificultaba a un más su respiración. Vio claramente lo que sucedió.

_Estaba a mitad de su entrenamiento cuando una duda que desde hace tiempo se llevaba haciendo ,entro en su mente en el momento más inoportuno. -¡¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir entrenando para ver resultados?!_

_El coraje y la frustración se agolparon en sus ojos al recordar el tiempo que había estado entrenando y al ver que a sus ojos los espectaculares avances que había conseguido no valían nada; poso los ojos al ser con quien combatía. _

_Analizo cada milímetro de aquel tipo mientras evitaba un puñetazo, la conclusión de aquel rápido análisis llego rápido a su mente, sin duda él se hallaba enfrente del ser más débil e insignificante de todos los tiempos ,un ser sin valor alguno, uno que si desapareciera le haría un favor al mundo, un ser incapaz de ostentar con orgullo el título de príncipe ;una cosa si eso una cosa que solo aumenta su poder de forma miserable. Al pensar en ello ,en sus labios se formó una leve casi imperceptible sonrisa. _

_-Sabes Sesshomaru... -Las palabras de su boca salieron en un tono particularmente amenazante, al mismo tiempo que el suelo debajo de sus pies se empesaba a agrietar ._

_- Eres un idiota, no has aumentado de forma miserable tu poderes…-sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, se le pusieron blancos los nudillos de tanto apretar los puños provocando que de sus manos brotaran hilos de sangre ,que se convirtieron en un sustituto del cuello de aquel sujeto, su cuerpo quedo tembloroso ,mientras gotas de sudor frio corren por su frente, el corazón se le acelera y siente correr por todo su cuerpo el deseo de asesinar a ese individuo ,todo eso paso en menos de un segundo ,mientras el suelo se empezaba a sacudir de forma violenta -¡NO LOS HAS AUMENTADO EN NADAAAAAAAAA!._

_Con ese grito Sesshomaru dio rienda suelta a un poder que ni el mismo sabía que tenía, pero no reparo en ello sabia a la perfección que ese no era el poder que buscaba , su alter ego también dio uso de renovadas energías ,sus ojos se pusieron igualmente rojos ,y daba terror mirar directamente su rostro lo que demostraba que al fin y acabo era solo un reflejo exacto de su dueño._

_Los golpes fueron brutales, ambos combatientes dieron uso de sus mejores técnicas entregando lo mejor de si, pronto el suelo se manchó de sangre ya que eran más los ataques que daban en el blanco, que aquellos que se podían evitar. Resistieron ambos ese ritmo por varias horas ya que era una pelea completamente pareja, en el furor de la batalla Sesshomaru parecía haber olvidado por completo que ese ser era parte de el, la batalla pararía solo hasta que el así lo quisiera. _

_Las fuerzas empezaron a fallar, ya que ese ser absorbía de forma voraz su energía, ya que toda la energía provenía nada más que de Sesshomaru, ya que el otro ser solo era una ilusión, así que literalmente se atacaba así mismo._

_En un descuido fue lanzado de forma bestial al suelo, producto de un potente puñetazo que le floreó la boca. El choque de su cuerpo contra la piedra maciza hizo que retumbara la superficie. Un tanto aturdido se incorporó, de inmediato sintió como su boca era inundada por un cálido liquido de sabor metálico, vio hacia arriba y vio a su alter ego esperando a que se levantara por completo, no solo había heredado sus habilidades sino también su honor, solo un cobarde atacaría a alguien ya sea de espalda o tirado en el suelo. _

_Se levantó lentamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de aquel tipo; decidido acabar definitivamente con esa situación, sintió el impulso de transformarse; a pesar de que el deseo era fuerte se contuvo. Aunque el hacerlo le costó mucho, sintio claramente que sus fuerzas se empezaban a revelar a su voluntad, eso solo significaba que le faltaba poco para llegar al límite, su sangre de demonio empezó a hervir al notar que poco a poco perdía el control de la situación ,de segur así solo sería cuestión de pocos segundos para que sus instintos de demonio lo controlaran por completo. Al percatarse de ello una oleada de ira pura corrió por cada fibra de su ser _

_– Maldición… yo no soy una bestia irracional que se deja llevar por impulsos estúpidos._

_Mas su guion fue interrumpido por una leve carcajada ,de forma asesina miro el origen de aquella y vio que su estúpido doble lo miraba con interés dedicándole una leve pero burlesca sonrisa . Eso fue más de lo que podía soportar ,y sintiendo otra ola de energía asesina que caminaba por los restos de la anterior ;enfoco todo su poder y lo disparo contra ese engendro, las dos bolas de energía chocaron iluminando todo el horizonte ya que su maldito reflejo hiso exactamente lo mismo. _

_Su sangre de demonio asumió por completo el dominio, mas su cuerpo que ese día había sido castigado como nunca antes lo había sido, fue incapaz de sostener aquella situación, provocando que no pudiera manejar más su energía ,así fue como el Tulpa se desvaneció ,y vio como las dos bolas sin control tomaban como destino adonde él estaba. Así fue como a gran velocidad se impactaron con su cuerpo. _

_Después de tan brutal ataque Sesshomaru cayó como tronco al suelo, teniendo a penas tiempo de meter las manos para evitar que su rostro impactara la dura piedra. Luchando por no quedar inconsciente, como pudo arrastro su maltrecho cuerpo hasta una protuberancia, y aferrándose de ella usando las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, consiguió por fin ponerse de pie._

Después de tanto caminar Sesshomaru por fin entro al palacio, su olfato le informo que estaba el lugar despejado, eran pocos los que sabían de su entrenamiento y solo sus padres habían visto el lamentable estado en el que llegaba casi a diario.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru siempre se ve muy exigente respecto al nivel de poder, y no dudo que el mismo se impusiera un entrenamiento realmente extremo para alcanzar su meta.<p>

O al menos así me lo imagino ^-^¡ Nos vemos. Gracias por los comentarios


	4. Rompiendo fronteras

**Los límites son tus propias fronteras.**

**Advertencia**

1.-Esta historia es de alguna manera la primera que hago, así que es posible que tenga algunos detalles raros.

2.- Posible OOC( algo que intento evitar).

3.- Siéntanse libre de echar ji tomatazos

**Notas**

- Diálogos

"_Pensamientos"_

**Declaración.**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>El por qué hacía eso, era claro al menos para él. Sesshomaru recordaba claramente cada detalle de aquel día.<p>

_El y su padre habían partido para enfrentar a los demonios rata que estaban causando problemas. El enemigo era débil, mas Inutaisho y Sesshomaru no se confiaron, sabían que el peor error que podía cometer cualquier guerrero era subestimar al enemigo, y no se equivocaron; las malditas ratas sí que tenían todo calculado. _

_Las ratas pensaron que la batalla apuntaría a su favor ya que el Imperio de las Tierras del Oeste no se encontraba precisamente en sus mejores condiciones. Producto de un capricho de la naturaleza que se le había ocurrido planearles un prueba, ya es sabido que no importa cual unido sea un pueblo, o que tan inteligentes o poderosos sean sus gobernantes, siempre la naturaleza reafirma su poderío absoluto sobre cualquier forma de vida. _

_Y aunque el que fueran un pueblo unido, y el contar con los emperadores más notables de su época no les impedía ser víctimas del destino, sin duda era eso precisamente lo que les permitía soportar con tranquilidad las desgracias, recibir de la suerte el golpe y el halago con ánimo sereno. Eso precisamente les impedía caer ante los caprichos de la vida._

_Y a pesar de haber visto lo anterior innumerables veces, las ratas tontas pensaron que porqué de alguna manera las defensas del reino estaban bajas , podrían atacar sin problemas. No se percataron que ese momento era de alguna manera el menos idóneo para atacar y mucho menos para sobrevivir al intento. ¿No se les ocurrió que al pasar por un mal momento su enemigo de alguna manera estaría más alerta? Tal vez tampoco pensaron que Inutaisho esa ves tampoco sería tan indulgente. _

_La batalla se había prolongado más allá de lo necesario, la piara de ratas parecía no tener fin. No importaba cuantas mataran siempre habían más. De todos modos ellos iban ganando, pronto las ratas entraron en desesperación y juntando uno con otro sus asquerosos cuerpos, empezaron un raro ritual. Sesshomaru no tardo en adivinar lo que esas malditas pretendían hacer, los cuerpos deformes se iban funcionado uno tras otro de la forma más repugnante posible ,formando a velocidad de rayo una sustancia viscosa que pronto tomo la forma de una gigantesca rata, con largos colmillos que sin tardanza emprendió el ataque ._

_-¡Maldición!- murmuro para si Sesshomaru. Al ver lo que en un parpadeo ocurrió, el ya sabía que lo tenían que desaparecer de la faz tierra, sin dejar un solo rastro o sino el maldito al estar formado por varios cuerpos se regeneraría sin parar. El problema era como hacerlo. _

_-Qué bueno que lo hicieron, así será más fácil acabar con ellas, ya me había cansado de estar perdiendo el tiempo.- Escucho decir a un tranquilo Inutaisho. _

_Y antes que Sesshomaru pudiera tan solo pensar en lo que querían decir aquellas palabras, sintió una potente ráfaga de poder atravesando su cuerpo, de tal forma que por instinto bajo sus ojos esperando ver su cuerpo acribillado por semejante energía, su cuerpo estaba intacto pero mentalmente estaba paralizado. El sentir el sudor frio y ver que su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, solo acentuaba la sensación de incertidumbre, su corazón por primera vez se veía perturbado por esa horrenda sensación de impotencia combinada con una abrumadora sensación de insignificancia. La mente del joven príncipe estaba paralizada en todos los sentidos, nunca sospecho que en este mundo pudiera existir poder semejante._

_Desbordado por semejante sensación, como autómata dirigió la vista hacia el origen de tan inmenso poder, pero al hacerlo no pudo dar credibilidad a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo._

_Por dios, sabía que su padre era en extremo poderoso, pero nunca pensó que a ese nivel. El poder que su padre despedía infundía un profundo respeto y una amarga sensación de derrota segura. Sesshomaru pudo ver claramente que esa sensación también la sintieron las ratas, que aterradas no supieron a donde dirigir sus pasos, y terminaron dirigiéndose directamente a su muerte al ir directamente contra Inu no Taisho que en menos de lo que dura el resplandor del relámpago ,las mando al oscuro mundo de los muertos._

_A Sesshomaru se le llenaron los ojos de admiración y orgullo, al ver lo que sus padre había logrado sin mayor esfuerzo. Mas esa sensación de embeleso duro poco, dejando solo la sensación de profunda insignificancia. El comprendía a la perfección que era absolutamente normal el que su padre al tener más edad fuera más fuerte que él. Pero eso no justificaba la diferencia abismal de fuerzas que se había mostrado ante sus ojos. Comparar su máximo poder contra el que acaba de ver, era comparar una pequeña gota de lluvia contra el océano infinito._

_-No eres ni remotamente digno de ser parte de la dinastía Taisho, y sin duda eres una vergüenza para los Inugami. ¿Qué atrocidad habrán cometido tus padres en el pasado para recibir como castigo a un hijo tan enclenque como tú? _

_Dijo una voz de trueno en lo más profundo de su corazón, Sesshomaru sintiéndose profundamente humillado, se enfureció. – "Te equivocas… yo soy completamente digno de la sangre que me legaron mis padres." - Si tan seguro estas, demuéstralo.- La expresión de aparente calma de Sesshomaru, se desvaneció nada más escucho aquello. No importa lo que tuviera que hacer, lo demostraría aunque el precio fuera su vida._

Sesshomaru entro lentamente, sus pasos le llevaron hacia uno de los varios jardines con los que contaba el palacio. Este a pesar del otoño las plantas que contenía estaban verde, el jardín estaba dividido en cuatro por dos caminos hechos con las hermosas piedras que el imponente rio del sur había labrado tiempo atrás, uno a lo largo y otro a lo ancho. El techo sostenido por columnas de piedra gris, cuidadosamente cinceladas por caracteres de hermosos poemas y epopeyas antiguas dulcemente grabados por los más altos escultores del imperio, cubría los cuatro corredores de paredes blancas que enmarcaban el esplendoroso jardín, cuya sencillez lo hacía ver majestuoso.

El jardín era pequeño en comparación a los otros jardines del palacio, pero era un jardín completamente privado, ni si quiera los sirvientes podían entrar sin el consentimiento expreso de los amos del imperio. En esos pequeños jardines, alejados del bullicio reinante en los jardines principales; los nobles podían disfrutar de los escasos momentos de privacidad que su posición elevada les permitía. Un momento de soledad alejados del mundo.

El jardín bañado por la luz del cielo nublado, daba la sensación de que provenía de otro mundo. Normalmente aquella escena lo lograba tranquilizar, pero el día de hoy no era así. Los recuerdos venían con insistencia a su mente.

_-¡Maldita sea!-_ Siempre había considerado a las emociones como inútiles, pero ahora las consideraba absolutamente peligrosas. No pudo evitar recordar aquel vergonzoso incidente.

_La mayor parte de los demonios tienen el poder de cambiar de forma y pueden levantar barreras espirituales. Sesshomaru por instinto también contaba con esas destrezas, más nunca las uso; solo los yôkai débiles necesitan cambiar de forma, de ahí que solo los Inugami usaran esa habilidad de niños mientras jugaban a las escondidas (juego infantil en el que nunca participo).Y el que pudiera crear barreras no le veía utilidad, cierto que lugares sensibles del reino contaban con poderosos escudos hechos de esta forma, pero en la vida diaria lo consideraba un signo de miedo y debilidad. A pesar de estar más que convencido de aquello decidió experimentar. _

_Era un niño de solo ochenta y seis años equivalentes a siete u ocho años humanos. Desde pequeño fue iniciado en el arte de la guerra, y fueron sus padres quienes se encargaban de enseñarle lo necesario, a diferencia de sus vecinos del este, quienes sin descaro dejaban a sus hijos a otros para que los criaran en su lugar (y luego cínicamente se quejaban de que sus críos no eran lo que esperaban). _

_En una de las peleas de entrenamiento que sostenía con su padre decidió probar la fortaleza de su __**kekkai. **__Mientras levitaba, sin esfuerzo hiso aparecer a su alrededor una esfera de color azul claro, que pudo repeler sin problema las garras de acero de su padre; el infante esbozó una sutil y fría sonrisa al percatarse de aquello ;su padre le vio por unos instantes antes de poner una sonrisa maliciosa ,el pequeño no tuvo ni oportunidad de reaccionar ante el mensaje confuso que le trasmitía aquella reacción por parte de su padre, cuando sin previo aviso su padre deshizo el escudo y Sesshomaru termino aterrizando de cabeza en el duro suelo ,como consecuencia del puñetazo que recibió en la cara. _

_Su expresión de confianza lo había delatado, y su padre pudo notar que al sentirse más que seguro en su burbuja energética había bajado la guardia. Y lo más humillante no fue la serie de risas que le dedico su padre, si no la mirada inexpresiva de su madre al ver como su hijo había sido derrotado de una forma tan tonta. Y es que sin duda esa había sido la pelea más corta que había tenido en su vida, Por dios, ya ni cuando aparentaba tener cinco años era tan fácil derrotarlo. _

No solo demostrar las emociones era peligroso, ahora incluso sentirlas también; no podía olvidar que su maldita ira por un pelo casi le arranca la vida.

_-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Mil veces maldita!... me siento furioso por sentir ira, lo que me faltaba tener emociones por las emociones ,pero que estupidez."_

Se repetía mientras se recargaba en la pared blanca, dejando a su paso por el pasillo caminos formados por pequeñas gotas de sangre .Finalmente llego hacia una de las cuatro estatuas que se encontraban a mitad de los corredores, simbolizaban los cuatro elementos que debe tener un guerrero para poderse llamar como tal. No era casualidad que la estatua en la que se apoyaba Sesshomaru para no sucumbir a sus graves heridas era precisamente la que simbolizaba la perseverancia y la tenacidad ,elementos indispensables en el corazón de un guerrero. Recargándose precisamente en esa estatua, sintió como sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaban. Sintiendo como sus piernas se negaban a seguir y sus ojos se cerraban se preparó para ser abrasado por la inconciencia.

- _Sesshomaru ¿Qué cara vas a poner cuando logres tu meta_? -Esas palabras un tanto "burlonas" hicieron que las piernas cansadas sacaran nuevas fuerzas , y que los ojos se abrieran mostrando una mirada nítida y clara mostrando que su dueño tenía la mente completamente despierta. Irguiéndose de tal manera que parecía que la sangre de sus ropas pertenecían a otra criatura ,ya que él estaba completamente bien.

Nunca demostraría debilidad frente a el. Vio seriamente al sujeto que tenía en frente, si alguna vez Sesshomaru tuvo duda sobre su sanidad mental fue precisamente en ese instante. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera sentir orgullo por un tipo como el, que toma todo a broma? Su madre tenía razón Inu no Taisho era más infantil que su hijo, Sesshomaru tenía un comportamiento más, mucho más maduro que el general perro. Y por otro lado que tipo de pregunta era esa, ¿Qué otra cara podría tener que no fuera la de triunfo total?

-_Deja darte un secreto, no importa el tiempo que pases entrenando o qué tipo de sangre corre por tus venas. L o que realmente importa es que rompas tus propias fronteras, solo así saldrá tu verdadero poder._ – Las últimas palabras las remarco con un ligero tono de vos, mientras su penetrante mirada parecía ver algo que su hijo no podía ver mientras sus ojos se llenaban de orgullo. Sesshomaru se hundió en sus pensamientos, el tono en el que su padre le había dicho aquello lo hacían parecer un gran sabio y solo lo usaba ese tono rara vez. Tal vez su padre no estaba tan loco después de todo.

Tan impresionado quedo por lo que escucho, que ni cuenta se dio cuando su padre se marchó. Sus piernas ya no aguantaron más provocando que callera de rodillas, mas eso no le importó no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su papá le había dicho "_L o que realmente importa es que rompas tus propias fronteras"_ . Su padre lo había dicho como si aquello fuera tan claro como el agua, en cambio para el es como si se lo hubiera dicho en otro idioma, se lo había dicho en el lenguaje del corazón, lenguaje que Sesshomaru ya había olvidado hace mucho. A pesar de eso el sabía que aquellas palabras eran sabiduría y verdad puras, cuando las entendiera su verdadero poder saldría a flote.

El día de mañana no entrenaría como lo había estado haciendo, ni tampoco pasado mañana, si hoy no había muerto seguro que para la siguiente vez si lo lograría. "_Tus propias fronteras". _Esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos ,llenando por completo su mente y corazón, esa frase se movía por su interior calmando el insoportable dolor de su cuerpo y calmando la perturbación de su corazón tranquilamente se dirigió a su cuarto, donde en el futón durmió profundamente lleno de algo que podría ser llamado esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kekkai .- <em>****Barrera espiritual**

**Hola, aquí estoy con otro capítulo, se que me tarde; pero prometo que ya no volverá a suceder. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por un momento pensé que no tendría ninguno XD. Recuerden que cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

**Perdón por mi ignorancia ¿qué significa IC? **


	5. Rosal de Invierno

**Advertencia**

1.-Esta historia es de alguna manera la primera que hago, así que es posible que tenga algunos detalles raros.

(Si meto la pata por fis no duden en avisarme)

2.- Posible OOC( algo que intento evitar).

3.- Siéntanse libre de echar jitomatazos

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_«-Diálogos»_

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué<em>_estaba recordando todo eso?...¿Por qué__de repente el pasado tenia importancia?_

A el nunca le importo el pasado,lo bueno o lo malo que este pudiera contener ya no tenían valor alguno, ya que los recuerdos eran como los sueños,ya que ambos eran sombras irreales,las imágenes de la memoria eran solo ilusiones vacías de un camino por el que nunca se volvería a pasar.

Esto el lo sabia muy bien ,y por eso no se explicaba por que de repente ese torbellino de imágenes y sonidos que acudían a su mente . El nunca pensaba en el tiempo,esa costumbre de no pensar en el ayer o en el mañana la había adquirido desde muy joven,justamente desde que el se obsesiono por adquirir mas poder. ¿A caso había dicho obsesión? Si lo había dicho,el nunca negó ni frente así mismo que aquel sentir era obsesión pura, obsesión que lo impulsaba a entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera mas,esa enfermiza perseverancia era la fuerza que lo movía a investigar técnicas cada vez mas fuertes y eficientes en el campo de batalla, esa energía era la que hacia imposible que el se conformara con lo que la vida le había dado.

Esa persistente inquietud nacida desde lo mas profundo de su corazón,le indicaba que tenia que demostrar que era merecedor de la sangre de alta alcurnia que corría por sus venas,que el era digno de ostentar el día de mañana en trono de las Tierras del Oeste.

A base de eso construyo su forma de ver la vida,su meta era el poder callar aquella voz que constantemente le decía que era débil, y que si un día portaba la corona real, era por ser el único heredero al trono, no por realmente merecerlo.

Las personas débiles estorban,tanto en el campo de batalla como en la vida diaria,lo mejor que podían hacer los seres enclenques era quitarse del camino y no molestar,pero esa forma tan simple de ver la realidad también incluida su propia existencia.

Esa era la razón por la no le importaba lo que le pasara ,en fin si lo mataban era por que a fin de cuentas era débil, y si era al revés él eliminaba un parásito que nadie extrañaría , siempre había pensado así,que solo merecían vivir los mas fuertes y que los débiles tenían que morir.

El no perdía el tiempo «purgando el mundo» de seres indeseables, para salvar su miserable vida solo tenían que medir su distancia, pero al parecer había seres suicidas que añoraban morir en las manos de alguien importante,tal ves por que como sus vidas no valían querían tener una muerte admirable.

_-¡Ahi!-Grito la pequeña Rin._

Sacando de su ensoñación a Sesshomaru,quien al ver que había ocurrido se encontró con Rin sobando su rodilla izquierda.

_-Señor Jaken... ¿Por que subió la cuerda mientras Rin saltaba?__-_Dijo un preocupado Kohaku al ver a la pequeña.

-Y_o no hice nada ... la muy tonta se tropezó sola_.-Decía el pequeño sapo con los ojos llorosos producto de las risas contenidas,mas las risas se esfumaron al sentir una poderosa mirada que paresia por su peso poder atravesar su verde piel ,al voltear sus ojos tropezaron con los ojos color ámbar de su señor ,y al instante vio su vida pasar frente a el.

Mientras Rin,olvidando por completo el incidente se entrego al gusto de volver asaltar,con ayuda de Kohaku.

Mientras eso sucedía Sesshomaru contemplo la escena casi con aburrimiento,ya estaba demasiado a conturbado a ello;el tonto de Jaken siempre intentaba molestar a Rin,pero a pesar de eso tenia que admitir que cuando el no estaba la cuidaba muy bien,y precisamente gracias a ello él seguía con vida.

Sus ojos se apartaron de aquello;si hace unos meses le dijeran que esa imagen seria de lo mas familiar,no lo creería ni aunque el mismo viajara al tiempo para contárselo a su otro yo.

Todo estaba tan cambiado ,tanto afuera como a dentro,en una año hubo mas cambios que en los últimos doscientos.

Después del estúpido accidente que tubo con su entrenamiento ,y que las palabras de su padre revolotearan insistentemente por su mente,decidió poner manos en practic**a «Lo que realmente importa es que rompas tus propias fronteras»**.Por mas que lo intentaba no comprendía del todo sus palabras,sabia lo que de alguna manera querían decir,ya que en persona ya había visto varias veces como soldados de categoría se encerraban en sus propias técnicas ,recios a cambiarlas a pesar de ver como otras podían ser mejores. Hasta parecían ancianos diciendo que lo mejor era lo que ellos sabían,sin dar oportunidad a información nueva,el no era así,nunca se aferraba a una ,siempre movido por su curiosidad buscaba otras mas fuertes y destructivas,las técnicas defectuosas las borraba de su inventario. De ahí que no vislumbrara lo que decía su padre ¿ Las palabras de su padre podrían hacer referencia a que el era cerrado en otro sentido?

La razón por la que no preguntaba la respuesta a ese enigma a su padre ,era que apresar de ser un consumado guerrero, era pésimo explicando,las veces que había intentado explicar una cosa a su hijo lo hacia de forma ambigua,como si tratara de un acertijo . Tan acostumbrado estaba a hacerlo que lo hacia sin querer a un que hablara con su esposa,la pulga Myōga,sus generales,en fin todo el mundo.

Lo que aprendió de su padre fue mas gracias a su ejemplar ejemplo que a sus pésimas explicaciones. Y la otra razón por la que no buscaba la respuesta en otras personas era por su orgullo, siempre había logrado descifrar las adivinanzas de su padre y esta no seria la excepción.

Intentando penetrar en el significado de esta paso el tiempo,sin que en ningún momento su poder dejara de crecer,la fuerza vital no solo es posible entrenarla en forma física,sino también de forma espiritual,aceptaba que la anterior técnica era integral ,ya que usar el poder de la materialización al mismo tiempo que uno combate fortalece tanto el cuerpo como el espirito,así pasaron casi cien años.

Hasta que una maldita epidemia a soto al mundo de los yôkai ,muchos murieron mas el Imperio de las tierras del Oeste persistió a diferencia de otros que sucumbieron,también en el hubo muertes pero su numero fue muy menor al de otras regiones,mas entre las difuntos yacía Irazue la gran Inu no Kimi. Ella nunca mostró dolor,ni permitió que nadie le tuviera lastima,y aun en los últimos momentos parecía que era ella quien a su esposo y a su hijo daba fuerza,el brillo de sus ojos nunca se perdió.

...

Los criados no contaminaban el habiente con su nauseabundo olor,por lo que los señores y su heredero podían pasar una noche .

Después de cenar la gran Irazue,ama de las Tierras del Oeste, se fue a sus aposentos ,con la mirada erguida ,con el paso soberano que siempre le había caracterizado; y aunque apenas sus pies podían con su propio peso ,se dio el lujo de tardarse eligiendo la ropa con la dormiría y cepillando con esmero su largo cabello.

Inu no Taisho sabia ala perfección que a su esposa le molestaba mucho el que interrumpieran esos momentos para ella sagrados y admiraba como su esposa se seguía entregando a ellos;no lo hacia por vanidad ,si no por la misma razón por la que un rosal pelea su ultima flor al crudo frió invernal, era la manera en que reafirmaba al mundo entero su posición. «Ella jamas seria derrotada». Finalmente Irazue recostándose en el futón dio por terminado su ritual;al percatarse de ello Inu no Taisho entro ala habitación.

_-__Irazue ¿Sigues despierta__?_

-_¿Qué quieres Sēgim__a__ru?__-_dijo la aludida con un poco de fastidio,la vista clavada en el paisaje otoñal que ofrecía su ventanal. Llovía desde hacia días,los truenos alumbraban por momentos el cielo gris nublado.

-_¿Sēgimaru?__-_Dijo Inu no Taisho sentándose al lado de su esposa.

-¿_A caso ese no es tu nombre?_-Dijo Irazue con desdén,volteando la penetrante mirada hacia su compañero.

-_Si,pero hace tiempo de no me llamabas as__í.-Dijo sonriendo levemente al notar que había captado su interés. - __Casi siempre me llamas Inutaisho ...es mas pensándolo mejor ,son pocos los que me dicen Sēgimaru.__-_ dijo el general perro,con fingida melancolía.

-_No se por que te sorprendes,si nadie te llama por tu nombre es por que tú__así lo permitiste._

-...

-_Yo nunca consentí que se refirieran a mi de otra forma que no fuera mi nombre. No como tu ó el tonto de Zuànshí que prefieren que los llamen por su titulo._- Inu no Taisho ante las palabras de su mujer solo soltó un suspiro.

-_Por cierto hablando de Zuànshí ¿ Ya sabes lo mal que esta su territorio?_

-_Como no saberlo si es de lo único que hablas , de todos modos la plaga que esta diezmando sus cultivos se lo tiene bien merecido._

-¿_Pero cómo__puedes decir eso? Sabes que el siempre a visto por su gente._- Dijo poniendo cara de horrorizado. -Irazue ante la cara de su marido que se le hacia cómica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa,el era un libro abierto y a pesar de que al principio ese detalle le incomodo de sobre manera,a hora no imaginaba de que otra forma, su esposo y ella hubieran logrado su nivel tan alto de compenetración.

-_N__adie dijo que es mal gobernante,solo estoy remarcando que cometió un brutal error al negociar con las tierras que están mas haya de donde se pone el sol__.- _Sus palabras salían claras ,tan claras como las gotas de lluvia,el sonido de sus palabras desaparecieron para dar paso a un gran silencio ,un silencio acogedor que animo sus almas,sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la noche, estuvieron unos instantes hasta que Sēgimaru decidió interrumpirlo.

-_El pensó que era bueno tener comercio con las tierras que están mas haya de su muralla . Lastima que le haya ido tan mal__,voy ir__dentro de poco, a ver en que puedo ayudar._- Irazue aparto los ojos del cielo nocturno,la lluvia seguía oyéndose a lo lejos,al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Sēgimaru.

-_Haz lo que quieras. Solo espero que vallas preparado para la lluvia de flechas con las que festejara tu visita_.-Dijo Irazue con una mirada indescifrable, mientras una sonrisa maquiavelista se dibujaba en su rostro de porcelana. Al ver esto Sēgimaru le dio un tic nervioso,a pesar de tantos siglos juntos algunas expresiones de Irazue aun le seguían poniendo los pelos de punta.

-_I__razue ... ya te he dicho que no fue su culpa ,fue el emperador de China quien ordeno que los arqueros intentaran dejarme como red._

-_No ... "fue su culpa"- _Remarcando sus palabras con incredulidad_._

_-China es solo una parte de su territorio,y según tu tiene todo bajo control. ¿No podía evitar que te intentaran acribillar?_

-._...! Bueno... este... El no ... quería hacerles daño... y además... yo llegue sin avisar_.-Dijo Sēgimaru de forma a presurosa.

-¿_Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso_?- Contesta entrecerrando los ojos.

-...- La mente de Sēgimaru estaba en blanco. Irazue al ver el gesto de confusión de su interlocutor,no evito menear la cabeza levente hacia los lados con desaprobación. A pesar del tiempo el apenas había modificado su forma de ser.

- _Doy gracias al destino de que Zuànshí tuvo un hijo y no una hija. No me imagino a Sesshomaru con un suegro como el__._

-_Bueno si en lugar de tener un varón, hubiéramos tenido una linda niña__-_Al decir esto a Sēgimaru le brillaron los ojos como nunca -_Menōmaru hubiera sido un buen partido._

- _Menōmaru es un gran guerrero y buen estratega,su único defecto es tener a Zuànshí como padre. De solo pensar que mis nietos podrían ser como ustedes ... mejor no pensar en ello._

-_¿Cómo nosotros? El y yo casi no nos parecemos en nad__a.-_ Dijo Sēgimaru en tono acusador.

-T_ienes razón ,casi no tienen cosas en común,a parte de ser taiyoukai,ser hijos únicos, tener un niño interno muy desarrollado incluso mas que sus propios hijos, y un desmedido interés en los humanos._

_-J__eje... creo si tenemos cosas en común, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo de nuestro interés en los seres mortales;Zuànshí los ve como borregos,y por eso los cuida. Ya que son «suyos» y de nadie mas._

-_¿Y tu como los ves?_

-_Como súbditos__-_ Dijo de forma automática,a gran distancia se notaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-_¿Cómo súbditos? ... Casi todos los combates que has tenido han sido por __defenderlos__. Ellos son seres débiles que no ayudan en nada._-Su mirada mostraba la indignación de sus palabras

-_Mientras una criatura ente en mis territorios,es mi súbdito sin importar su fuerza ,y como tal tendrá mi protección... Yo no me inmiscuyo en sus asuntos,sus propios problemas los resolverán como puedan. Pero no puedo dejar que cualquier yōkai,se meta con mi gente. __- _Todas sus palabras eran elocuentes,cosa rara en el. eso solo significaba que hablaba con el corazón en la mano.

La conversación se prolongo hasta le media noche,saltando de tema en tema;no era la primera vez en la que se eternizaban de esa manera, era así como se demostraban que eran libres mutuamente de tener ideas deferentes,de sentirse escuchados ,era saber que contaban siempre con el otro,a pesar de estar lejos.

Mientras tanto el hijo de ambos,estaba a fuera del cuarto, esperando a que sus padres terminaran de hablar;sabia que apresar de los temas superficiales de aquella rara conversación,lo que realmente se demostraban mutuamente era importante. Tras unos instantes que parecieron ser infinitos finalmente fue su madre quien le ordeno entrar.

No paso nada... no hubo lágrimas, ni lamentaciones,ella tras intercambiar unas cuantas opiniones, tranquilamente cerro los ojos y durmió.

A pesar de la fiebre su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Ni el padre ni el hijo,hicieron algún movimiento ,cualquiera se les hacia demasiado brusco, sus ojos fijos no perdían detalle intentando memorizar sin error las facciones de la bella mujer que tenían en frente.

Había llegado la mitad de la noche y ellos no se movían,un juramento invisible se los impedía. Unos minutos mas y lo inevitable paso,nadie se los dijo, ni paso nada sobrenatural para anunciar lo sucedido,solo su corazón les basto para saber que algo... alguien importante para ellos simplemente ya no estaba a pesar de que los ojos indiquen lo contrario . Sesshomaru se limito a apretar con fuerza la mano de su madre,con la cabeza baja su rostro se contraía en vivo dolor,y de sus ojos corrían las lágrimas. Mientras Sēgimaru acariciaba la aun cálida mejilla con ternura, cerrando los ojos,se inclino para dar un beso en los labios finamente maquillados,un beso de buenas noches,no uno de despedida.

A pesar de que su piel le ordenaba seguir en contacto con aquella calidez, se separo y por instinto llevo su mano a la mano de su hijo.

-_Sesshomaru ... ya no llores,ella nos esta viendo y sabes que no le gusta verte así_.-la voz a pesar de ser firme ,salio matizada con tristeza y dolor. De repente la luz invadió la morada de los señores de la Tierra del Oeste,una luz cegadora entro a la habitación donde aun yacían los tres,Sesshomaru pudo notar que el cielo estaba despejado y ya no llovía,la penumbra de la noche se había ido,dando su lugar a la luz del sol que no alumbraba de esa manera desde hace varios meses,

El joven príncipe secándose las lágrimas levanto la cabeza,ver como su padre veía a lo que quedaba de su madre,le conmovió por primera y ultima vez en su vida ,en sus ojos había amor.¿Cómo fue que el amor nació ente esos seres tan diferentes? No lo sabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Que capitulo mas raro... 2 capítulos mas y Good Bye<strong>

**Buenas Tardes, lamento no haber actualizado antes,un poco mas y acabo con esta historia. Espero les guste ya que manejar la personalidad de Sesshomaru no es fácil. Pero espero haberlo hecho bien. Referente al nombre de Inu no Taisho, es por que dudo que ese fuera su nombre por eso le puse ****_Sēgimaru_****ya que según google ****Sēgi****significa Justicia y ****maru****puede traducirse como perfecto " Justicia perfecta",el siempre se vio justo con respecto alas decisiones que tomo. Y respecto a****Zuànshí****en chino significa diamante, escogí****ese nombre por que es en chino XD y por que en la película****1 Menomaru y sus acompañantes tienen nombre de cristales. (****Menumaru****significa ágata) Bueno nos vemos Bye**


End file.
